Victor Zakhaev (Original)
Victor Zakhaev (Виктор Захаев) was the son of Imran Zakhaev and field commander of the Russian Ultranationalists. His relationship to his father is apparently very close and it can be assumed they share the same ideals, mainly of Russia returning to a Soviet-style government. He is easily recognizable by his blue-striped tracksuit. In the game, he is also one of the Four Horsemen. Biography 1996 Victor Zakhaev was at his father's weapons deal in Chernobyl'. '''This can be confirmed by listening to the Ultranationalists when Price and MacMillan are crawling under the trucks. Between 1996 and 2011 After the British assassination attempt failed, him and his father continued their plans to overthrow the current government of Russia, but met opposition from Loyalist Forces, sparking a civil war. 2011, Al-Asad's coup To distract the attention of the two armies to win over the Loyalists, Victor and his father made a deal with Khaled Al-Asad to start a coup in his country to distract the United States. It began with execution of Al-Fulani (the passenger in the car). Victor is present in the unnamed Middle-Eastern country during the execution of President Al-Fulani, riding along with him in the car that delivers him to the presidential palace and his eventual death, directing the driver and holding a Mini-Uzi. Targeted, Russia After the death of Al-Asad at the hands of Cpt. Price, Imran Zakhaev goes into hiding. Despite this, his son continues to directly lead the Ultranationalist forces in Russia. The S.A.S and U.S.M.C form a joint operation and then join with the Loyalists to stop both Zakhaevs. When Victor is driving to a check point he is ambushed by the Loyalist/SAS/USMC task force during the level "The Sins of the Father". He hits the tower with Griggs and Soap, but survives, and the pair chase him through the outskirts of an abandoned city. He was cornered in a five-story building by the combined forces, and trapped on the rooftop. Death When SAS operative "Soap" MacTavish moves to take his weapon Victor commits suicide with a M1911 round to the head His official cause of death, as reported by the Pentagon, was "a car accident outside Volgograd".File:Makarov Vows Revenge Article.png Victor's death deeply affects Imran, who takes over an ICBM Missile Silo in the Altay Mountains and launches two ICBMs at the United States' East Coast in retaliation. He also laments in an ultimatum to British and U.S forces that ''"Our blood has been spilled on our soil. My blood... on their hands... they are the invaders...", in a trembling, angry voice. Trivia *Sometimes if you walk up to Victor he will try to shoot you but Gaz will scream "NO!" and shoot him in the head *Victor commits suicide with an M1911, but the gun audio is actually that of a Desert Eagle if one speeds up the suicide by 2x. This is also present when Cpt. Price executes Al-Asad, likely because the clap of an M1911 would not be dramatic enough and the boom of a Desert Eagle suited better. *If the player is using the "A Bad Year" cheat, his body will explode into tires after he shoots himself. He and Imran Zakhaev are the only known members of the Four Horsemen to turn into tires when killed. *In the Mile High Club mission, at the end there is a dead civilian who uses Zakhaev's face. *Griggs likes to make fun of Victor's age calling him "Daddy's boy", and, "the little punk". *Like his father Victor only has one line in the entire game. Unlike Imran, Victor says his line before he commits suicide. *Shooting Victor's gun has no effect - neither knocking it out of his hand nor counting as a mission failed because the player didn't hit him. Even throwing a flashbang has no effect. *Victor seems to favor the Mini-Uzi. *WII guns because he can be seen in the cut-scene at the beginning of "Sins of a Father" holding a German STG-44 and during the level he carries a Colt 1911 45. Both guns saw active service during WWII. * In the Modern Warfare 2 introduction, instead of saying "My blood... on their hands..", Imran said "My son's blood... on their hands...". *It is stated in Modern Warfare 2, that the official Pentagon statement says Victor Zakhaev was killed in a car accident outside of Volgograd. *Griggs calls Victor "Little Punk" despite the fact that Victor appears much older than Griggs. *Victor's Mini-Uzi does not have a silencer in The Coup he just has a plain Uzi with no attachments, however in The Sins of The Father his Uzi has a silencer. *Victor appears to be balding; this is best seen in The Coup when his head is turned away from the player. *Victor Zakhaev always wears the same thing; a blue striped tracksuit. *In The Coup, Victor speaks Arabic while in the car, despite being Russian. However, there is the possibilty of him learning the language. Gallery File:Zakhaev's_Son_before_death.jpg|Victor Zakhaev before his death File:Zakhaev's_Son_Corpse.jpg|Victor Zakhaev's corpse. Note the second M1911 in holster Jeep_Sins_of_the_Father.jpg|Victor driving a Jeep Victor zakhaev-CoD4.jpg|Victor Zakhaev with his Mini-Uzi. Victor zakhaev.jpg|A Military capture of Victor Zakhaev. Victor.png Victor z..png|Victor Zakhaev in Call of Duty modern warfare reflex edition References es:Victor Zakhaev Zakhaev, Victor Zakhaev, Victor Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Ultranationalists Category:Enemies